


Reassurance

by Shrewlike_Hiveling



Series: Comfort [1]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Masters of the Multiverse
Genre: F/F, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrewlike_Hiveling/pseuds/Shrewlike_Hiveling
Summary: What comforts the Demon and her Bunny?





	1. Holding Hands

Rosemary and her bunny held hands per usual.

Correction;

Allie insists on holding her Demon's hand 'so she doesn't get lost'.  
Rosemary knows perfectly well that this isn't the case, but goes along with it.

Holding her Bunny's hand comforts both of them, after all.

 

 

When she finds her aura flaring, perhaps due to the Slayer or the Skywalker, Rosemary feels her bunny running a thumb up and down her hand in a soothing manner.


	2. Chapter 2

"You have a knack for getting yourself into trouble..  
Don't you, Bunny?"

Rosemary presses gentle kisses onto Allie's jaw.

"Of course, we'll be there to protect you.."

"Demon, I want to be able to protect you too.."

"That's very detrimental to self-preservation.. We don't recommend it."

"I don't want you to get hurt.."

 

"We don't want you to get hurt while trying to stop us from getting hurt.. We have as many meatsuits as we need. You only have one, Bunny."

Allie decides to throw her arms around Rosemary in an oddly shaky act of restraint.. no, a hug.

"..Bunny?"

"Demon, I just don't want you to die again!"

"We're Not dead. We're here," Rosemary says as she moves closer to her bunny.  
"We're here as we always will be."

"To protect you."

Rosemary feels her shoulder growing wet as the Bunny wept into it.

"We won't leave you again.."

The Demon pulls Allie into another hug, setting the Bunny in her lap.

"Not now, nor will we ever."

"We will never leave our bunny behind.."

Allie moves her head to look Rosemary in the eye, and she tucked some of Allie's hair behind her ear, pressing a kiss to her cheekbone.

"..Because we love you."

"I-I love you too, Demon.."


	3. Kisses and Sugar Lies

Rosemary and her Bunny are sat on the floor.

The Bunny insists on feeding Rosemary the sugar lies from her bag.

The "Swedish Fish".

"..Bunny, is it really necessary to hand-feed us like some sort of dog?"

"Of course it is, Demon!"

"Why?"

"Because I can do this!" Allie pops another Swedish Fish into Rosemary's mouth, pressing a kiss to the Demon's lips as they closed over the sugar-lie.

The Demon froze for just a second, then relaxed.

"I suppose it's necessary, then.."


End file.
